The present invention relates to an improved multi-disc player. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disc selection device for selecting one of multiple discs and taking out the selected disc in a multi-disc player. In the multi-disc player, provided is a magazine accommodating therein a plurality of discs, and one of the discs is brought to a reproducing position. Also, the present invention relates to a device for acknowledging disc existence which detects a position of a selected one of the discs in a magazine and detects transfer thereof.
The present invention relates to a pick-up driving device for moving a pick-up member which reads out signals in a tracking direction of a disc in order to detect signals recorded on the disc in a disc player.
The present invention also relates to a carriage supporting apparatus which supports a carriage plate with reduced vibration. The carriage plate mounts thereon a spindle motor for driving a disc, a pick-up for reading out signals, etc., in a disc player.
The present invention also relates to a disc clamp apparatus in which an improvement is made on a spindle member including a spindle motor etc. for driving a disc and a clamper for clamping the disc in association with the spindle member in a disc player which reproduces recording disc such as a video disc and a compact disc.
In a conventional disc selection device of a multi-disc player of this type, a holder into which a magazine is inserted is movable in a thickness direction of the disc to a position where one of the desired discs is transferred to a player.
However, if the holder is inclined during travel of the holder, a disc transferring means of the player may be transferred, or the transferring means may abut the magazine, so that it becomes impossible to transfer the disc.
Also, according to a conventional multi-disc player, there is no detection means which detects disc transfer to the player.
Due to the lack of the detection means, there is probability that the disc is not accommodated in a position of the magazine when the disc for reproduction is selected and the disc is intended to be transferred to the player by a remote control to the multi-disc player.
Since visual observation to the inside portion cannot be made, the operator cannot acknowledge the non-existence of the disc, and the operator is irritated by a long wait for reproduction or playback start.
Further, even if the disc is jammed and is not completely transferred to the player, the player initiates its reproducing operation, so that the mechanism may be damaged.